Ditch The Halo Lil' Sweet Angel!
by RiverMaya
Summary: Angel visits her favourite cousin during the summer holidays.That's when her life is changed by a guy that's totally not her type...Or is he? Her diary is in there too! Read and you will know! It starts out bad but it gets better along the way!
1. Just The Intro

**

* * *

**

**-PLZ READ THE INTRO B4 GOING TO THE FIRST CHAPTER! **

**-Hehe…I changed the the past intro for my story. It was bogus! Honestly, I didn't like it at all when I first posted it up! What was I thinking! LOL!**

* * *

Angel

_She's what everyone calls ' Lil' Sweet Angel' _

That's what everyone thought who she was

_They were wrong from the very beginning_

_They don't see her as she is deep inside_

_The real person who she is_

_Is stuck in a black hole deep inside her heart _

_The person outside is just what makes it hard to come out_

_She looks happy in some ways_

_But she hides the pain that stabs her heart_

_Until one day someone came along_

_And brought her back into the world_

_Two different people _

_Different worlds_

_Different lifes_

_But it all seems the same_

_Two different people_

_Walking along different paths_

_That will soon bring them together_

_At the end of the road._

* * *

**-Kay, people! That's all 4 the intro! It's much more longer than the old one and I sooo _hope_ it's better. Plz give comments about it. I'm not forcing you so do as you wish!**

**- LOVE YA!**

**-To people who just started reading, if you want to know how the _old and bogus_ intro looked like, just email me! Hehe!**


	2. Stressed out!

**-I don't own school of rock**

-**I'm new at this so I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes.Hope you guys will like the story.Please ****review if you do, kay?Thanx!-**

* * *

Chapter 1- She's here!

The band were at Zack's place practicing for the upcoming 'Battle of The Bands' next month. They secretly practiced there when Zack's dad was out on a business trip. It's just him in that little quiet house. Not! It's only half way through the summer and everything's turning out to be a disaster for Zack.

"Okay, lets take it from the top," said Zack Mooneyham, the leader.

The other band members started to moan.

"Again! We've done it a million times, Zack! Can we take a break now? Please?" said Katie, his girlfriend.

"Yea, man! We've been at this for too long. Ireally need to go to the toilet!"said Freddy, Zack's best bud.

At once, everyone started giving their excuses for taking a break. "I'm tierd!" "My throat feels dry!" "I wanna have a snack!" "Zack, my fave t.v show's on!"

Zack this! Zack that! Zack couldn't concentrate on what either of them were saying! His head was spinning really fast. – ARGHH! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!-

" OKAY! SHUT UP!" Zack barked. He felt like pulling his hair off his head.

Everyone stopped their blabering after Zack burst out in rage. They stared at him.

" Okay. Let's settle this calm and quietly. How many of you wants to take a break now?" Zack asked.

Everybody in the room raised their hands except him.

"But tomorrow all of you--except Freddy--will be going away for your summer holidays! How are we supposed to kickass during the battle if you guys don't put effort into practicing?"said Zack, stressing out.

"Don't worry. We'll practice hard during the holidays,"said Marta.

Everyone in the band started giving the puppy pout.

"Ugh! Fine! 10 minutes!"he replied.

"30!"bargained Freddy with a smirk on his face.

"15!"said Zack.

"45!"said Freddy again.

"30 and that's it!" Zack said, who finally agreed on Freddy.

"YES!" said Alicia, Katie, Marta and Tomika together.

-I always get what I want- thought Freddy to himself.

The band members rushed to the kitchen and some were fighting to use the toilet.

Zack was totally stressed out being the band leader. Dewey temporary handed the band over to him just last week because he wasn't gonna be round' town for a few weeks. Summer was actually supposed to take charged but she had to go visit her grandparents in London for the summer holidays and not long after that, all the back-up singers of the band and the bass player, Katie will leave for their summer holidays. They had to get as much practice before they leave the next day! Not only that.The bands keyboard player, Lawrence has gone to China for his uncle's funeral! How is Zack gonna cope with this situation!

- How could a 17 year old like me handle this?- Zack thought to himself.

"Hey, baby. Are you alright?"

Zack turned to look at Katie.

"Yea, I'm good," lied Zack.

Katie gave out a laugh. "Are you sure?" she asked again.

Zack looked down at his feet and opened his mouth to tell her the truth.

"No. It's hard being the band leader. If only 'Summer' was here, it'll be much easier,"

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine. It's still a few weeks till' the battle. You make a great leader," said Katie but she wasn't saying it honestly and Zack could tell.

"No, I don't make a great leader" he said, glumly.

Katie giggled.

"Don't stress too much bout' it. All we gotta do is have some fun!"

She stroked his back and handed him a glass of orange juice. He took a big gulp of it.

"Are you guys sure you'll be back just in time for the competition?" he asked.

"Yep! I'm Positive bout' it," said Katie with her big smile.

"Yea, me too. I told my mom bout' it already. She said it's fine" said Tomika.

"Mine too!" said Marta who was lying on the couch.

"YEA! MINE TOO!" shouted Alicia from the kitchen.

Zack laughed at their answers. He wasn't so sure bout' it. There was doubt.

"Hey, Zack! I have a few suggestions," Freddy called out from behind him. He just came out from the toilet.

Zack turned around to face his friend.

"Okay. Shoot,"

"You know how ya' said that the band is missing something?" asked Freddy.

Zack nodded yes.

"Well, I figured that we need a new band member. Maybe someone who plays a different instrument," said Freddy again. He was waiting for an answer from Zack but Zack just stared at him.

"I think that's great!"said Alicia from the kitchen who seem to over heard the conversation.

"I think that's great too!"said Katie.

She noticed that Zack was just staring blankly into space.

"Zack?"

Katie started waving her right hand infront of him.He finally snapped out of it.

"A new ba-band member? A new band member?" Zack said repeatedly.

-Uh-oh- thought Freddy.

-I don't think that was a good idea-

"Let me think about it," said Zack.

Freddy and Katie gave out a sigh of relief. They thought he was gonna burst out shouting!

Tomika was staring out the window. She saw a car parked outside the house.

"Hey, Zack.Who's the people out there in your driveway?" she asked.

Panick grew in Zack.

"Oh, no! Oh, shit!"

He ran towards the window where Tomika was. He was shocked when he saw two farmiliar people coming out of a Mercedes Benz.

"Oh,no! I totally forgot! I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!" said Zack, panicking. He

"Who are they?" asked Katie who also saw the people outside.

"Err…I'll explain later! Everybody, clear up the place! Hide!" he said running around the livingroom.

Everyone started scattering around the place. Putting away instruments and stuff.

Suddenly, the door bell rang 'Ding-Dong'

"Shh…!"

Zack gave a signal for all of them to be quiet.

Everyone kept quiet and stood like statues.

Zack walked slowly towards the door. Before he opened it, he took a deep breath.His hands on the door knob were shaking.

Once he opened the door, there they were. His aunt Lucile and behind her was his cousin, Angel.

"Hey, Zack! How's my favourite nephew doing?" said his aunt while giving him a big hug.

Zack hugged back.

"I'm fine. I'm your only nephew, aunt Lu," he said, laughing.

His aunt laughed at his little joke while letting him go.

"Is your dad home?" she asked.

"Nope. He's on a business trip. He's coming back tomorrow" Zack replied.

"I really hope so. I don't want you kids to be alone for the whole summer!" said his aunt.

Zack smiled.

"Hi, Angel. How are you?" greeted Zack while giving a wave to his shy cousin.

She was just a year older than he was but she's super smart. She and Zack were really close when they were young. She's gonna stay at the Mooneyham residence during the summer holidays. Her mom is a travel show host and traveling was one of her jobs. She travels almost all the time. The busy woman often leaves her daughter at home but rarely with close relatives. So, Angel doesn't see her mother often.

Angel stepped to the front and gave her cousin a big hug.

"Fine, thanks! It's been so long since I saw you," she said, excited to see her cousin.

Zack's aunt wanted to enter the house with Angel's bags.

"Wait!"said Zack, trying to stop her.

"I'll bring in those for Angel. Don't worry," he said, nervously.

There was a suspicious look on both his aunt and cousin's face.

"Okay, if you say so. I'm getting late for my flight to Malaysia anyways. No time for tea and biscuits," said his aunt.

-Wow. Malaysia. That's cool!- thought Zack.

His aunt then gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and gave one to Zack too.

"Be nice to each other, alright! Take care, " she said again.

Both the kids waved as she walked back to the Mercedes. She took another look at her daughter and blew her a kiss and got into the car.

Both the kids watched as the car drove away.

" Nothing's changed with your mom—and you. She's still that same busy woman and you're still that same naïve girl from 5 years back. Haven't you talked to her? " Zack suddenly said.

" I dunno how. I tried but she never listens," replied Angel.

Zack shook his head in disapointment.

Zack took Angel's bags and brought it into the house. He totally forgoten about the mess the house was in. Angel was there right beside him when she saw all types of instruments and large speakers in the living room.

"I thought you guys were supposed to clear this place up!" said Zack in horror. The place was still the way it was before Angel came. Upside down.

Everyone just kept quiet. They stared at Angel like she was an alien from another planet.

"What's all this, Zack?"whispered Angel.

"Don't tell me you're in a band or something" she said again, confused.

"Well, I am. Please don't tell my dad bout' it. He'll freak if he found out I praticed here," said Zack, almost begging.

Angel nodded

"Yea. Okay,"

She gave out a sigh.

"I'll take it from here. The guestroom is clear, right?" she said to Zack while taking her junk from him. She acted like the band members weren't even there.

"Yep. Err…I'll call you down for dinner later. We're having pizza," said Zack to Angel.

"Erm...Okay," replied Angel.

She walked up the stairs to the guestroom with her bags. The band members watched as she went up.

After she couldn't be seen anymore, there was a long silence among the band members. Then suddenly, Zack broke the silence.

"You guys were suppose to clear up and hide!" said Zack but none of the band members were listening.

" In case you didn't notice, your house has no place that's big enough to hide any of these things!" said Marta.

"Wait. Was that woman who hugged you Lucile Alworth? The show host for that famous travel show 'Getting There & Being There'?" Freddy asked. His eyes were wide while waiting for an answer.

Zack opened his mouth to give him an answer.

"Yea, she's my aunt. Why?"

"She is!" everyone shouted.

"How come you never told us?" asked Katie.

"'Coz you guys never asked," replied Zack with a big grin on his face.

Katie gave him a poke on the ribs.

"Ow!"

"Wait, that girl looks kinda farmiliar too" said Tomika.

"I know! She's that girl from that 'Revlon' lip gloss ad on t.v!"Alicia said.

"Yea, you're right! I didn't know she was Lucile's daughter! She looks much prettier in real life. She looks really nice with black hair than blonde in that ad. I like her bangs. It makes her look Japanese," said Marta.

Freddy and Zack scratched their heads.What the hell were they talking about? "What are you guys saying?"

" You boys wouldn't know. It's a girl thing," joked Katie.

" Oh! She's also that girl on the poster in the mall promoting this new shop," said Alicia.

"Oh! Yea! No wonder she looked really farmiliar," replied Marta.

"So, is she your cousin?" asked Katie, curiously.

"Yea," replied Zack.

"Wow, cool!" said Freddy.

"Why didn't you introduce your aunt and cousin to us just now? That will be awesome!" said Marta.

"You guys didn't ask," Zack replied with another grin on his face.

"Oh, stop with that same old stuff you like to use on us!" said Tomika.

Zack and the rest laughed.

"I'll introduce her later--If she gets down. She's a really shy type of girl and she doesn't like to talk much," explained Zack.

"Oh, that explains why she just passed us just now not even bothering to say 'hi', "said Alicia.

"Don't get her wrong. She's not snobby or anything. She's really a nice person," said Zack.


	3. When they first met

**

* * *

****Here's the 2nd chap!Hope you enjoy!**

**-sorry if there are any spelling probs!-**

* * *

Chapter 2-When they first met.

The other band members left Zack's crib except for Freddy who was staying over for the night.

Zack threw himself on a comfy couch.He started to wonder if the band could win the 'Battle Of The Bands' competiton that year with so little practice.The band already missed 3 of the competitions since a few years back!

"Hey, aren't ya' gonna order our dinner?" asked Freddy who was lying on the sofa while flipping the channels.His eyes were practically glued to the t.v screen.

Zack didn't reply.

Freddy turned off the t.v and got up from the sofa.He looked at Zack.

"Hey, Dude?Did you hear what I said?"

Still no answer.

Freddy figured that Zack was staring into space--Again!He always does that when he's thinking about something--or _someone_.

Freddy suddenly got a smirk on his face.He took a pillow and threw it directly at Zack's face!

"Ow! What did you do that for!"

"Score!" Freddy yelled with his hands in the air.

Just as he did so, Angel came down the stairs.

Freddy quickly sat back down and acted like nothing happened.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zack asked Angel.

He noticed that she looked really tierd and her eyes were puffy and red like she just cried.

Angel didn't say anything.After a while-

"Nothing" she answered.

The tone of her voice was soft and sad.Zack knew there was something wrong but he didn't want to say anything after that.

Angel walked over to the sofa where Freddy was sitting and she sat next to him.She didn't say anything to him nor did he to her.She just looked down at the ground--Thinking.

Thinking bout' something that only made her feel pain inside.

After a few minutes, Freddy finally broke the long cold silence between him and Angel.

"So, you're Zack's cousin.Nice to meet you" he said, handing out his hand to shake.

Angel quickly looked up at him when she heard his voice.Then she looked down at his hand that was waiting to shake hers.She then smiled at him and shook his hands.

"Yea.Nice to meet you too" she said, shyly.

"I'm Freddy but my friends call me Spaz" he said, introducing himself.

"Angelina but Angel's fine too" she replied.

"Good!You guys know each other already.How bout' we go out to eat?My treat" said Zack.

"It's cool with me" said Freddy.

"Great!I'm bringing along Katie too.How bout' you?You think it's alright?" Zack asked Angel.

She wasn't paying attention to a single thing he said.She just looked at the blank t.v screen as if she was hypnotized by it or something.

"Hello?Earth to Angel up in heaven?" Freddy called out.

Angel finally realized that she was asked something.

"Oh,yea.I'm okay with that" said Angel.

* * *

Zack, Katie, Freddy and Angel were at 'Bo's Diner' having their dinner.Zack, Katie and Freddy had huge meals but Angel only had fries and a glass of milk shake.

"Are you going on a diet or somethin'?"asked Zack.

"No.I'm just not hungry" Angel replied.

"Yea, right.Models always go on strict diets" Zack said.

"For the last time, Zack, I'm not a bloody model!"said Angel, angrily but she didn't sound really loud.She's a soft person.

She hated it when people call her a model just because she's in some t.v advertisements.

Zack loved to tease and make fun of his cousin.He always laughed at her on t.v even though she was okay in it.

"So, Angel.Where do you study?" asked Katie.

"I homeschool" she glumly replied.

"Is it _cool_?"" asked Freddy.

"It's okay" said Angel.

Just then, Katie and Zack saw two couples making out in a corner booth.Zack thought the guy looked farmiliar--_Too_ farmiliar.

"Ugh!The _diner_ is where you eat!Not where you make out!Now I feel sick" said Katie with a disgusted look on her face.She threw her burger back onto the plate.

Angel and Freddy had no idea what she was talking about.

"Hey, Angel.That guy looks kinda farmiliar.Wait--Isn't that a friend of yours?" asked Zack while pointing at the couple making out.

Angel turned around to look at the people behind her in the corner.Her eyes grew wide with shock.Freddy saw tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.She quickly got up and ran out the diner.

"What just happened?" asked Freddy, confused.

Zack slapped his forehead.

"Oh, shit!That's her boyfriend!Now I remember" he said.

"What!Really?What an asshole!" said Katie.

Zack got up.

"You guys stay--" but before Zack could even finish, Freddy cut in.

"I'll go check on her.You guys can finish up" Freddy insisted.He got up and ran out the diner looking for Angel.

Meanwhile outside the diner, Freddy was looking around outside the diner for Angel but she wasn't any where to be seen.Then he went to the car park.

"Angel where are you!" Freddy called out but there was no answer.He then went looking for her in a dark alley behind the diner.It wasn't just dark, it was really dark--_and_ creepy!But he just walked through the cramp walls of the alley hoping to find her.

"Angel?Are you here?" he called out but there wasn't a reply.

Just when he was about to turn back and give up, he heard soft sobbings of a girl.It was too dark to see who it was but he followed the sound deeper into the alley.

"Is that you, Angel?" he called out again.He saw a figure of a person sitting on a crate.

"Go away!Leave me alone!"

"I'm only here to help.Zack's really worried bout' you" said Freddy walking slowly towards her.

"Why do you care?We barely know each other" replied Angel, wiping the tears on her face.

"Because I do"said Freddy.

He gave out a sigh.

"Let's get out of here" he said again.

"I can't" Angel replied.

"What?Why?" asked Freddy, confused.

At first Angel didn't want to tell him but she wanted to get out of that alley sp badly!

"I sprained my ankle" she confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?Come one.I'll carry you on my back" said Freddy.

Freddy could see the movement of Angel shaking her head.She was blushing really hard but Freddy couldn't see it.

"Fine then.I'll leave you here--In the dark--With gangsters around" said Freddy, fooling around with her so she wouldn't be so stubborn.He pretended to walk off.

"Wait!Fine but don't blame me if you break your bones" said Angel.

Freddy burst out laughing.

"Me?Break _my_ bones?I don't think so"

"You're not _that _fat" he teased.

Angel punched his shoulder.

"Hey!I was just kidding!Don't take it too seriously.You're not fat" said Freddy to Angel.

"Come on.Hop on my back--Or do want me to carry you in my muscular arms "he said again, fooling around with her.

Angel rolled her eyes.

She slowly got up and hopped on his back.She was really embarassed bout' it.

_

* * *

_

_Dear, diary._

_I'm lying in bed ashamed and embarassed of myself.I have a bandage round' my ankle.I can't belive what happened today!Today was the worst day ever!My holidays are turning out like crap!_

_Just because I can't spend the summer with Nate, he wanted to break up with me!Ugh! That's so insane!He's the reason why I cry sometimes.I don't know why I come crawling back to him when he broke up with me last time.He's a total idiot!Sometimes I wonder if I'm just another girl he picks up and throws away.Well, I guess I am.After what I saw with my own eyes, I figured that I'm just a fool to him .Sometimes he can be really sweet and sometimes not at all!I can't belive what that !#$!#!$ stupid, idiot, asshole, no good for nothing jerk did today!He was making out with his ex-girlfriend.The worst thing was I saw it myself and it was during dinner time!IT DISGUSTED ME A LOT!_

_Not only that, I practically made a fool out of myself when I ran out the diner crying. I wasn't thinking straight and I ran into a dark alley.I tripped over something and sprained my ankle!OUCH!_

_Not long after that, someone came looking for me.It was very unexpected.I was hoping Zack would come looking not his 'Punk Rocker' friend, Freddy!I was soooo embarassed.He had to give me a piggy-back ride back to the car!Zack was so worried bout' me.I had to explain to them how I ended up in the alley.It was stupid.I don't think I'll be dating another guy for a long time.No one could be trusted.No one. _

_I've thought bout' it and it's bout' the 'bloody time' I break up with that asshole jerk, Nathan before he does to me!I should have done it a long time ago!_

_At least I made a few friends today.Only two--but what the heck!_

_Oh,yea!Zack called me a model again.Just like old times.I hate being called a model andI hatedoing all these silly t.v commercials!Why doesn't mom get it!_

_I'm goin' to bed now.Write again later, diary.xxx_

**_

* * *

_**

**_-Sorry again if there were any spelling errors!-_**

**_-Love ya people!Even if you don't love me back!-_**

* * *


	4. She's in control!

**

* * *

**

**-YAY! I've got 2 reviews!A bad one and a good one!(I take the bad one as something good)**

**-Thanx guys!**

**-proud2bme-- TQ for the review.**

**-Remussweetie--Thanx 4 the rev.Don't worry.I'll try real hard to keep goin with the story and yes.It's a Freddy/Angel story. (I'm not in any way imagining myself as _Angel _so please don't think so.**

**-CHAPTER 3 IS UP! ENJOY IT-HATE IT-I DON'T CARE!**

* * *

Chapter 3-She's in control!

Angel got up from bed at 11 the next morning. Her ankle was still a little soar but she managed to get up and walk slowly to the bathroom outside of her room.

While Angel was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, the bathroom door opened. It was just Freddy, entering with his toothbrush in his hands. Angel was surprised to see him walking in and just ignoring her. It made her stop brushing. Freddy went over to the sink and stood next to her. He then started brushing his teeth. The two ignored each other and just continued brushing. Freddy was actually grinning on the inside. Angel on the other hand quickly finished brushing her teeth, washed her face and walked out of the place. After she left, Freddy was chocking on toothpaste! He wanted to laugh but ended up chocking on it.

* * *

Angel went up to her room after having 'branch'. Something was on her mind. Was she making the right decision dumping Nathan? She hoped so because he has been treating her like _garbage _lately. The song 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson was playing in her head as she thought about all the things he ever did to her. Especially the incident last night._Here I am Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I've cried_

_Behind these hazel eyes _

It's just too bad Angel's eyes are turquoise.

* * *

Up in her room, Angel was sorting out some _stuff. _What _stuff_ you ask? All the junk that her soon- to- be ex- boyfriend, Nathan gave her! Flowers (That are already dead), pictures of them together (In heart shaped frames! ) , chocolate covered candy (That she never ate), his football jersey (With mud stains on it ), and of corse, the (Really expensive) diamond necklace he gave to her for her 15th birthday. She didn't give a damn about all of it any more. She used to treasure them but now- She only wants to burn them all up!

Angel gave out a sigh. She finally made her decision.

- Luckily I brought all this pieces of crap along with me! No second thoughts, Angel. I'm giving 'em all back! -

Then, something came up. She gasped.

- Wait! Should I burn em' or maybe donate some of the stuff to charity? Hmm…? -

She thought about it for a few seconds, then she started smiling to herself.

- Nah! I want to see the look on his face when I return them to him! -

She then dumped all the junk into a box. She turned on her cd player and listened to a song that's almost like the situation she was in now.

* * *

Zack and Freddy were in the livingroom having lunch while watching t.v.

Suddenly, Freddy heard music sound coming from upstairs. "Hey, dude. You hear that?" he asked Zack.

"Huh? Hear what?" Zack asked back. He wasn't paying much attention to what Freddy asked because his eyes were glued to the t.v.

Freddy rolled his eyes. He snatched the remote from Zack and turned off the t.v. "Hey, I was watching that!" Zack yelled. He snatched the remote back from Freddy.

"Wait. Listen," Freddy whispered. The two of them kept quiet and listened. "Oh, that's just Angel playing her violin, Spaz!" said Zack to Freddy. He then turned the t.v back on.

"She plays the violin?" Freddy asked.

"Yep!" Zack replied.

"Oh, she's pretty good," said Freddy again.

"_Pretty good?_ She's a pro at it!" Zack replied. He then gave out a disapointing sigh. "The only prob' is she doesn't like to perform in public or for anyone. Even for family members! But one time she did though. It was Christmas 5 years back. She performed for the whole neighbourhood! I was there. She was really awesome!She looked really happy up there on stage. She also told me she was glad to see the smiles on the peoples faces when she performed. After a few months, she then told me that was gonna be her first and last,"

There was a long silence after Zack told the story.

Freddy finally got something to say. "How come?" he asked.

"That my man, you gotta find out yourself," said Zack to his friend.He gave Freddy a pat on the back and then continued watching his program.

Freddy looked at Zack, confused. -What did he mean by 'find out yourself'? Can't he just tell it to me- Freddy thought.

* * *

That night, Angel, Freddy and Zack sat at the dinning table eating their chinese take- outs that Zack bought. All of them had seafood curry noodles.

" Isn't your dad supposed to be back today, Zack ?" Angel asked while taking another slurp of her yummy noodles.

Before answering Angel's question, Zack quickly swollowed his noodles first and then cleared his throat. " Well, yea. Unfortunately, something came up. So, he's coming back next month," Zack replied.

" How's your ankle?" Zack asked Angel.

" Fully healed," Angel replied. Angel and Zack stopped eating. They stared at Freddy who was slurping loudly on his noodles. It sounded both very irratating- and funny.

Freddy noticed that the two was eyeing him like he did something wrong but didn't know what it was. He stopped slurping. "What!" he asked, with his mouth full.

Angel and Zack burst out laughing. "What!" Freddy asked again. He was really confused this time.

"Erm…Spaz? Nice moustache," said Zack, laughing a little.

Angel on the other hand was still laughing.

Freddy quickly wiped the curry stain above his lips.

"I don't think you suit having a moustache, Spaz," joked Zack.

"Haha…Very funny," said Freddy, giving out a fake laugh.

* * *

Angel and Zack were out at the patio after dinner. They were catching up with each other after a few years not being able to see each other.

"I can't belive we live quite close to each other but can't seem to find the time to see each other," said Angel. She flicked gathered strands of her abony black hair (her real hair colour) behind her shoulders.

" Yea. I guess we just became too busy," Zack replied.

"Nothing is easy these days," Angel said in a low voice.

" Yep! You've got _cameras _to pose infront of and I've got the band to handle," Zack said again.

Angel nodded with agreement but she didn't think that Zack was as _busy_ as she was. He had lots of friends, he goes to school like a normal teenager and he could decide for himself who he wants to be in the future! She couldn't. Her mom has everything planned for her in the future to be a 'model' and that wasn't what Angel wanted at all! She knew the suffering of models. They go on _strict diets_ and _starve_ themselves to death! Angel didn't want to look like a skinny lizard! She wants to eat whatever she wants to eat. She also wanted to go to a _real_ school and go out and eat pizza with _real _friends (if she had any). Her so called _friends_ are models her age. Skinny- and snobby. She didn't like home- schooling because she felt isolated! She wanted to do new things for a change instead of possing infront of the camera and saying stupid things for t.v commercials. All she wanted to be was a normal teenager with a normal life. Not some girl who wastes her teenage life away. She felt overprotected.

" Where did your friend go?" asked Angel, changing the topic about how busy _life_ was getting. Especially for her.

" Oh, Freddy? He went back to his place to get my cds he borrowed from me,"

"Oh. Is he angry 'bout what happened jus now?" Angel asked, innocently.

" Corse not! Spaz could take a joke. He's a joker himself anyways," said Zack.

"Hey, don't worry. He'll be back- _soon_," he continued with a smirk on his face.

Angel gave him a hard punch on the shoulders.

"Hey! Kidding!" Zack said in pain while rubbing his shoulders.

"He's a cool dude. I think you guys make-- "

Before Zack could finish, Angel cut in.

"Don't even go there. We're two _totally_ different people who are like strangers to each other! He's a '_punk rocker'_ with a carefree attitude and I'm—I'm just miss plain old boring! I'm also foolish and stupid," she said. When she mentioned 'foolish' and 'stupid', the tone of her voice was soft and sad.

"What you meant by 'foolish' and 'stupid' is you being with that _Nate _guy, right" said Zack.

He seemed to know the problems on Angel's mind.

Angel sighed with exasperation.

"Yea. I'm stupid to go crawling back to him last time and I'm foolish to think that we were right for each other. I'm such an idiot!"

There was a grin on Zack's face.

"Yea. I agree. You are an idiot,"

"Hey, don't rub it in," said Angel, giving him a frown.

Zack laughed.

" I should have punched that guy's _pretty_ face last night! But _noo…_You _had_ to stop me!" Zack exclaimed.

"Yea. I regret that," Angel said.

Both of them started to laugh.

"Honestly. I never did like that guy," Zack said.

Angel laughed.

"Thanks, Zack" she suddenly said.

Zack looked up at his cousin.

"For what?" he asked.

Angel smiled.

" For being like a real brother to me," she said.

Zack gave her a smile in return.

After a while of chatting with each other, Zack noticed a box under the chair Angel was sitting on.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Erm… They're all Nate's junk. I'm giving 'em back to him as a breaking-up present," said Angel with a laugh.

" He's coming over," she said again.

" He is? Would you want me to pound him for you?" Zack asked. He got a really serious and angry look on his face.

" It's okay. I'm pretty sure I can handle him," joked Angel.

" Does he know you saw what happened?"

Angel shook her head.

"I want you to be inside when I talk to him," said Angel.

"Okay, but if you need anything just _holler_," Zack replied.

Angel nodded 'yes'.

Not long after the conversation, a red _ferari_ came along and stopped infront of Zack's house.

"Right on time," Agel said, softly.

Nathan came out of his car with a bouquet of read roses in his hands.

" Does he always bring you flowers?" Zack asked.

"Yea. Pathetic, isn't it?" Angel whispered. She pretended to look happy to see Nathan. Well, she was. Time for a little pay back!

Nate walked towards them at the patio. There was a 'I'm a good guy' smile on his face. The smile which Angel used to like about him but now, that smile is only the way he captures a girls heart—Then, breaks them into tiny little pieces. Evil much?

" I hate the smile on his face," Zack whispered.

Angel tried to stop from laughing. She got up as Nathan got closer. He greeted Zack first.

"What's up, man?"

Zack didn't answer. He only gave Nate a dirty look which meant 'I'm gonna kill you'. After giving him that _look_, Zack got up and walked into the house.

"What's his problem?" Nathan asked, confused.

Angel ignored him.

"Hey, baby! How are you?" Nathan asked while leaning closer to her to give her a kiss.

Angel stopped him by lightly pushing him away.

" I called you here to give you these back—The _junk _you gave me," she said.

"Why?" he asked, totally confused. Well, not really.

" Don't play dumb with me, _Nate_!" said Angel while. She poked really hard on his left shoulder. It was painful!

"Wait! This is the necklace I gave--"

Before he could finish his sentence, Angel shouted back at him.

" Don't you mean leash! I've been treated by you like some kind of animal and you--You don't even know it!" she yelled, almost crying.

" I was actually thinking 'bout burning all the _junk _you gave me. Then I thought, 'Hey! I should just give em' all back to him. He might want to give 'em to his girlfriend!' "

"Come on, baby. Could you explain what's goin' on?" said Nathan while strocking his girlfriends back.

She pushed his hand away.

"Oh! I'll explain, alright. I saw you at the diners _last night_ with that bombshell ex-girlfriend of yours making out in a corner! That's my explanation. I don't need to hear yours 'coz I'm through with you!" Angel yelled out.

Nathan was shocked that she knew what happened and she saw it with her own eyes. He was also surprise to hear her scream like that for the first time. What emotion!

"You saw what--"

Angel cutted in _again._

"Why? Is it so _hard _to belive!" she shot back.

"So, you're dumping me?"

Angel is in total control now!

"Nobody walks out on me!" Nathan said. There was a really angry look on his face. It was ug-ly!

"I guess I'm a _nobody_ then. You treat me like one almost all the time. I'm not gonna be another one of your fools, _Nate_. I'm sick and tierd of you! It's over between us!" Angel said. Tears started rolling down her rosy cheeks.

Nathan suddenly went crazy! He pushed her to the ground and wanted to give her a punch in stomach, when suddenly a voice came from behind him.

" Hey, asshole! Didn't your mama teach you not to hit girls or make them cry!"

Angel saw that it was Freddy. He came just in time to stop Nathan from hurting her.

Nathan quickly turned around. He stared at Freddy for a moment.

"Who are you!" Nathan asked. He was actually scared.

"I should ask you the same thing. Who are you comin' 'round here hurting a girl you're not worthy of?" Freddy answered back.

Nathan walked over to him and gave him a punch in the mouth. Freddy's lips started to bleed. He didn't bother to wipe off the blood running down his lips. He gave Nathan a look which meant, 'You're gonna get it from me now!'. Before Nathan could give him another punch, Freddy kicked him and Nathan fell. Now both of them were rolling and wrestling with each other on the front lawn. They were punching and punching—and kicking! Angel tried to stop them from fighting but Nate pushed her back to the ground.

Zack came running out from the house. He pulled Freddy and Nathan away from each other.

"Hey, hey, hey! Break it up you guys or else --I'll be calling up the cops!" Zack lied.

The two guys finally stopped.

Angel slowly got up. She stared at the two giving dirty looks at each other. Deep inside, they were actually cursing each other!

Nathan pushed away Zack's hand from his shoulders.

"You're gonna regret what you've done, Angel," he said while wiping the blood coming out from his bleeding nose.

Angel just stared at him.

" Belive me. She wont," Freddy whispered under his breath.

Nathan was embarassed to tell you the truth. He took the box of junk with him and walked away from the three. Before he got into his car, Freddy yelled out-

" If I ever see you round' here _or_ Angel again, I swear it will be the last of you!"

Without turning around to look at Freddy, Nathan gave him the middle finger then he got in his car.

The three of them—Angel, Freddy and Zack watched as he drove off.

" Spaz, my man? What you did tonight—Was a big favour you've done me! I wanted to see him look like that for ages!" Zack said while giving a pat on Freddy's back.

"Ah, Fk!" Freddy yelled.

" Oh, sorry!" Zack said.

Freddy felt like his whole body was just runned over by a huge truck.

"You're hurt" said Angel, worried. She saw his mouth bleeding and bruises on his arms and leg.

"It's nothing" Freddy lied. His lips actually hurt a lot when he talked but he tried to stand the pain.

" Let's get you inside" said Zack.

Angel and him placed Freddy's arms over their shoulder and brought him inside for medical treatment.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry!"

Angel and Freddy were in the livingroom and Angel was putting some kind of ointment on his bruises and also putting bandage on them. Zack was up in his room. He wanted to help Angel with the _medical treatment _but she insisted she could do it herself.

"It's okay," Freddy said. He tried to stand the pain as Angel gently putted the medicine.

Suddenly there was an unhappy look on Angel's face.

" You shouldn't have done a crazy thing like that just now," she sounded really serious.

" It would be even more crazy not to. That jerk was gonna hurt you so I had to do somethin'," Freddy said.

" Yea, but getting into a fight for someone you barely know is like killing yourself for no reason!" said Angel. Sadness was in her eyes.

"I know you a lil'. You're cousins with Zack, you play the violin like a pro, you've been on t.v adds, you're a good person _and_ one thing I found out myself is that you lose you don't eat much when you're depressed," Freddy said.

" So I'm not getting into a fight for someone I barely even know!" he said again with a grin on his face.

"How'd you know I play the violin?" Angel asked.

" I heard you from downstairs,"

Angel just looked at Freddy without saying anything. She finally got her words together.

"Erm… Thanks for helping me out last night— and tonight. I really appreciate it a lot," she said, looking down at her feet.

"Oh…Yea. No prob," Freddy replied.

"I should be going up to bed. It's getting late," Angel said while putting away the first aid kit.

"Oh, okay. Good night," Freddy said to Angel.

" Good night," she replied.

Before Angel walked up the stairs, Freddy called out to her.

" Hey, Angel!"

Angel turned to look at him.

" Thanks for being a nurse," Freddy said with his famous grin on his face.

Angel gave him a smile which meant, 'you're welcome' then walked upstairs to her room.

_Dear, diary._

_Today was-- really-- scary! This is the second time that 'punk rocker' came to my rescue! Ugh! I feel like such an idiot! I'm soo embarassed! I feel soooo bad 'bout what happened tonight! I can't belive Freddy wanted to go kill himself for me! That guy is really out of his mind! I was sooo terrified when Nathan and him started to fight. It was horrible! All hell broke loose! Freddy should try not to appear to the rescue all the time. It might kill him! I feel so bad! I blame myself for all his bruises. _

_Well, it did felt great when I dumped Nate though! I felt like a whole new person! Man! I can't belive I actually stood up for myself and started shouting at him! I felt sooo 'good'!_

_I only wish I could stand up for myself and tell mom 'bout how's she doin' all these things for me. Oh, well…I better get to bed now. It's already 2 in the morning!_

_Oh, yea. Another thing. I played my violin today. I missed it so much. I never thought I could pick it up again.It reminds me of dad, though and it hurts inside a lil'. I wish he didn't have to go. _

_Angelxxx_

(Drops of tears fell unto her diary)

**

* * *

**

**- To Kow it all. Thanx 4 d review! **

**-Try to understand if my spelling is wrong.**

**- I'll accept any kind of review but plz don't give me a _really_ harsh one.**

**- Peace out!**


	5. What she realised

* * *

**

* * *

**

**- Here is the chapter some of you guys been waiting for so long. I'm sorry I didn't update my story sooner. I had so many things going on in life that it's hard to concentrate my story.**

**- Thanks 4 the reviews People! Love ya! I know my story ( some of you think) is really 'cliched' but what the heck? If some of you guys love it then I don't think the _cliched _will be a problem, right? RIGHT!**

**-Hope you guys will love this chapter! **

**- To a certain friend of mine, thanks 4 d ideas!**

* * *

Chapter 4- What she realised

Freddy watched as Angel walked up the stairs to her room. He had a strange yet calm feeling inside of him when Angel gave him a smile. He looked at the bandage that she tied around his wrist. She made him feel nothing but butterflies in his stomach since the day he first saw her. - That doesn't _mean_ anything, does it? – Freddy thought to himself everytime he saw her. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was already 11.25 at night. He suddenly changed his mind about staying over for another night there. So he went up to tell Zack about it. Zack was too busy on the phone with Katie that he didn't bother asking why Freddy suddenly had to leave. Actually, Freddy himself didn't know the reason. He just felt like it.

* * *

Angel woke up the next morning a happy person. She was more than glad after the 'breaking up' event last night except when Freddy got hurt. That part made her feel guilty. Angel washed up, got dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Zack was already up and he was in the kitchen having a bowl of cereal.

" Hey! You're up early today. Where's your friend? " Angel said while getting a carton of milk out from the fridge.

She noticed that Zack was playing with his food. He looked really down in the dumps. "What's wrong?" she asked, curious.

"Oh, nothing. _Nothing_ at all," Zack sighed.

"I know there must be something that's bothering you. Come on. Spit it out," Angel said while pouring herself a glass of milk.

"Fine. You really wanna know? I have a _big _problem with the band, okay? I really thought I could handle it but—it's just too hard! I'm not a well organised person and I really don't like to be the so called _leader _of the band!" Zack admited.

Angel was quite surprised after he told her that. She always thought he could handle things like that. She took a small sip of milk before she continued talking. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

Zack gave out another loud sigh. " Katie just called me last night. She told me that she might not be back for the competition, "

"Wait. Your band is joining a competition?" Angel asked excitedly.

"Yea. As I was saying. She called me up and told me there is a posibility that she wouldn't be back on time for the competition. After that, Lawrence our keyboard player--" before Zack could even finish, Angel cut it- again!

"You guys have a keyboard player?" Angel asked.

Zack rolled his eyes. " Do you want to do the explaining for me or what?"

Angel gave him her '_hehe_' smile.

"Well, Lawrence who is in China now said he might not be coming back—at all!" He said in anger. At the end of his explanation, he banged the wooden table with his fist.

Angel didn't know what to do or what to say. Her words got all mixed up in her thoughts. Zack got up and left the kitchen leaving Angel there. She was thinking of what to say to him and make him feel cheered up. She walked out of the kitchen and spotted Zack sitting on the couch in the livingroom. He was staring into the blank screen of the t.v.

Angel took a deep breath before she talked to Zack. She hoped he wouldn't lose his temper like just now.

" It's only temporary, right? I'm sure you can make things work out," Angel said while taking a seat next to him.

Zack gave her a doubtful look.

" I'll help you!" Angel suggested.

" What can _you _or me or anybody do when band members can't be back in time for a big competiton? Nothing!" Zack barked.

Angel glanced down at the floor. She really didn't know what to do or say to make him feel better " I don't know, Zack. I'm just trying to help you feel better, okay? I don't even know what I could do to help you with. I'm sorry," Angel said. Her voice quivered. The feeling of happiness got washed out from her at that very momment.

Zack gave out a sigh. He felt bad acting like a monster towards Angel. "Don't be sorry. I'm the one who should apologise to you for being such an ass. I didn't mean to act like that. In fact, you did make me feel a little better. I don't think that competition is that important. I know Dewey can understand that, "

" Dewey is that teacher of yours, right?"

Zack nodded 'yes'

"It's no use anyways if they _did _come back on time for the competition. The band's missing something and I don't know what it is! I don't think we stand a chance," Zack said, in doubt.

Angel smiled. "Don't worry. I think you guys _do_ stand a chance winning that competition. I heard you guys the other day from upstairs and you guys sound amazing!"

"You're just saying that,"

"No, I'm not!" Angel shot back.

"Okay, whatever. But that doesn't mean we could win. I heard the competition is getting tougher by the year! More rivals and more pressure,"

"You're so caught up about winning but you don't have the confident for it," Angel said.

Zack didn't say anything to her because she was right. He didn't have the confident and he's such a doubtful person.

" I think you should just go on with the competition. Who knows? Something good might turn up. Maybe Katie will be back in time and Lawrence will be back too. I know you will find what's missing in the band. Soon as you realise that it's all in the fun that you have rather than winning. Have faith, Zack. Not doubt," Angel said.

Zack stared at her for a moment. Her advise made him see how Angel really cared about him. Although what he hopes for is impossible, he knew her hopes for him are more than what he thinks.

" I'll be upstairs in my room if you need anything," said Angel. She got up from the couch and went up to her room.

* * *

Angel was in her room leaning againts the wall doing nothing. After a while, there was a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Zack. He had a big grin on his face. It scared Angel. – First he was depressed! Now he's giving me one of his grins! What is happening to the world!- Angel thought. She gave Zack a weird look.

" Hey, thanks for the tip. It really helped," Zack said.

" Oh! No problem,"

There was a short silence. Then, Zack suddenly burst out laughing.

"What!" Angel asked in confusion.

" I just remembered. What's the deal with you and Freddy last night?"

" What you mean?"

" Did anything happen between you guys? _Anything_ at all? He left for no reason last night," Zack asked with a smirk on his face.

" What are you talking about? Nothing happened last night. After I treated his bruises, I went up to my room. Don't get any wrong ideas!"

Zack laughed. " Okay. Anyways, Freddy and I are going to the skate park. You wanna come?"

"No thanks. Staying home alone will be great," replied Angel.

" Okay, then. Suit yourself. I'm leaving now,"

" Okay. See ya!"

* * *

Angel threw herself on the bed. It's already been half an hour since Zack left. "Staying home alone--SUCKS!" Angel shouted out. She regreted not going to the skate park with Zack but it was really weird for her going out in public where lots of people hang out especially during day time. She lay lifeless, bored. – There is nothing to do 'round here! I think I'm gonna die!- Angel groaned. She looked down at the floor where her collection of cd's were scattered. She picked them up and flipped through them. As she saw each cd she'll say, "Boring, boring, boring, boring—Ugh, yuck!" She threw them all back to the floor. All her cd's were given to her by her mother. They're all old, classical ballads. She didn't like them at all! Her mother forced her to listen to them because she didn't want Angel to listen to all those rock metal, hip hop, r n b, pop and other songs that she _says _corupts the mind of teenagers but Angel disobeys her sometimes. One time, she sneaked into a music shop and listened to samples of Kelly Clarkson, Bon Jovi, The Goo Goo dolls and The Black Eyed Peas. Unfortunately, her mother caught her in the act. That's when she got all the boring cd's. Angel yawned. –I'm bored, bored, bored, bored!- " Wait! Maybe Zack's got some cool cd's in his room. I'm gonna check it out,"

Angel got up from the bed and walked out to Zack's room. There was a sign on a door that says 'No Entry' but she pretended she didn't see it. Once she entered his room, "Oh my gosh! This room is like a pig sty! How can he live in an enviroment like this!". Zack's room was totally up side down. Both clean and dirty laundry were on the floor, books and papers on the computer desk, posters of his favourite bands on the wall. Angel spotted some cd's on his bedside drawer. She struggled to get through the place. She sat on his bed. Before she took the cd's she saw a picture in a frame with Zack's band together on his pillow. In the middle was Zack and Katie with their arms around each other. She then spotted Freddy. Dark blonde spiky hair and hazel eyes. His skin was pale but his cheeks were a little pinkish. She placed the picture down after observing everyone in it and then flipped through the cd's. " Good Charlotte, Foo Fighters, Yellowcard, Linkin Park—Limp Bizkit?" Angel thought all the band names were really weird but she took them all back to her room and played Yellowcard first. A song titled Ocean Avenue started playing. " Not bad," nodded Angel.

* * *

After the song played half way, she was already going crazy! She jumped on her bed and started singing along to the chorus of the song. She loved it!

_If I could find you now things would get better_

_We could leave this town and run forever_

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

* * *

Zack came back home in the evening. Just as he entered the house, Angel was coming down the stairs with a headphone on and she was singing one of the Foo Fighters songs.

_Because you're not the one but you're the only one  
Who can make me feel like this  
You're not the one but you're the only one  
Who can make me feel like shit_

Zack stared at her in amazement. His jaw dropped and eyes wide. – Angel is listening abd singing along to the Foo Fighters! –

Angel didn't notice him one bit. She was going to the kitchen and she just passed him like he wasn't even there. Zack closed the door behind him and crept behind her. In the kitchen Angel was still singing along to the Foo Fighters songs. She got a glass of milk and wanted to take a big gulp of it. Suddenly, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around and when she saw Zack, she spat the milk right at his face! "Oh, Za- Zack! I'm sorry! You're back early," Angel coughed. She tuned off her discman and took off the headphones. She handed Zack a clean towel from the kitchen counter. He grabbed it from her roughly and wiped his milky face with it.

"Hey! At least you got free facial," teased Angel with a giggle.

"Haha, Angel. Very funny," Zack said sarcasticly. Angel made a funny face at him.

"Were you just listening to what I think you just lisned to?" Zack asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Erm… Well…Fine! Yes! I was listening to what you think I listened to, okay! It's not a crime!"

Zack laughed. Suddenly, there was a weird look on his face. "Wait. I thought your mom never let you listen to all these type of songs. How'd you—Wait a minute. Are you listening to _my_ cd?" asked Zack with a curios look on his face.

–Uh-oh! Big trouble- Angel didn't know what to say. In the end, she told him the truth. "Yes. They're your cd's--" Angel stopped. –Oh, no! Another BIG mistake!-

" What did you mean by 'They're all my cd's' ? Don't tell me—You went in my room!" Zack freaked.

Angel bit her lower lips. "Yea. I was really bored, okay? I just had to do something,"

" And invading a persons _teritory_ and taking _their stuff_ is one of em?"

" I'm sorry," Angel said, giving Zack her _famous_ puppy pout which always work on in times of trouble.

" Pathetic!" Zack said with a chuckle.

- The puppy pout was worth a try- Angel thought. Okay, so the puppy pout is getting old.

" I don't blame ya'. Your mom is--how to put this? She's too strict with you. Try telling her to chill a lil'," said Zack.

- If only he knows how hard it is for me to cope with that. I don't think mom will ever listen to what I have to say! She's always busy and come to think of it—I missed the old times we had when she wasn't as busy as she is now, when she is always there when I need her--and when daddy was still around- Angel gave out a sigh. " Can I return the cd's when I'm done?" she asked Zack. He nodded 'yes'.

* * *

Angel walked downstairs to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She insisted on _cooking_ after she borrowed Zack's cd's without his permission. Zack wasn't around that time. He went over to Freddy's house to get something. At least that was what he said. When she reached the last step, her cell phone rang. She answered it and her mother's voice responded. "Hey, mom! I missed you! So, how are things going in Malaysia?"

"Oh! Great, honey. Except the weather. It's really hot here. I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. I've been very busy lately. So, how are things with you, dear? Is your uncle back yet?"

Angel rolled her eyes when her mother said the word 'busy'. She hated 'busy' so much.

"I'm good! Everything here is great. No, mom. He's not back yet. Zack told me he'll be back next month,"

" I'm gonna give that man a piece of my mind when I get back!"

" No, mom. It's fine! Zack's been a good parent. He really takes care of me,"

" Oh! Good to know. I've got great news for you,"

" What great news?" There was a strange look on Angel's face. She knew something bad was coming up even when her mom said it was 'great news'.

" I talked to your agent today and--" Her mom paused.

" And!" said Angel with frustration.

" And you get to do a Chanel advertisement! You're the youngest model that got the part! Isn't that great, Angel?"

" Cha- Chanel?"

"Yes! Oh, you finally reached your goal. I'm so happy for you,"

Angel was about to faint. She finally got her words together. "Mom. About that--" she said but her mom cut in.

" Oh, yea! The photo shoot is next month on a Sunday. I'll be back in time for it. I have to go now, honey. I've got so many things to do. Bye!"

"Mom?Mom! Oh, great. She hung up on me--again!" Angel threw her cell phone into the fish bowl next to her. Angel stood dumbstruck at the entrance of the kitchen. Her palms on her face and her eyes filled with tears. –She never listens to me! Why doesn't she ever listen to me!- Angel wanted to scream her head off!

"Was that your mom?" a voice came from behind her.

Angel quickly turned around and saw Freddy. She was so shock to see him there.

She wiped her tears and pretended to act normal.

" How long have you been standing there? Were you listening to my conversation?"

" Err…no," Freddy replied.

" You were, weren't you? What are you doing here anyways? Where's Zack?" said Angel. Her voice quivered. Freddy didn't say anything. Angel couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. She was so upset she needed someone to talk to but Zack wasn't around that time. She walked towards Freddy and she cried on his shoulders. Freddy was shock though but he comforted her.

" You wanna tell me about it? We can talk," Freddy said, patiently. Angel nodded.

* * *

Outside at the porch, Angel was telling Freddy her problems. She didn't want to at first but she got a feeling that he can be trusted. Freddy listened to every word she said.

" I don't really like modeling and posing in front of the camera. I hate it a lot! I don't know why my mom put me into this. Modeling is her dreams not mine but she insisted that once I try it, I'll love it--but I don't!"

" You should tell her the truth. Try and think of a way that will make her listen to you," said Freddy.

" I tried everything! She wont listen to me! Ever since my dad got into that accident, she was always busy and didn't have time for me and ever since she got me into the _modeling_ thing, who barely see each other! We're practically strangers!"

" I'm sorry to hear that," Freddy suddenly said.

" About what?"

" Your dad,"

" Oh,"

There was a long silence but Angel finally spoke.

" My dad died when I was only 10. He got into an auto accident on the way to my violin concert. He wasn't late but he wanted to be there when I play so he started to speed on the way to my school from work. Unfortunately, when he almost reached the auditorium, he ran a red light and because of that one _tiny_ mistake of running a red light, he died. Before I went up on stage, my mom went back stage to see me. Her eyes filled with tears and sorrow. She was crying so hard but she managed to speak to me. It wasn't clear but I heard it and it felt like I was shot on the head by a gun. Mom told me I didn't have to go up on stage if I didn't want to but I was too stubborn. I thought I could do it. So, I acted like nothing happened and played my violin. It was a solo. But after half way, my tears started to run down my cheeks. I stopped playing and I ran back stage,"

" Is that why you stopped playing your violin?" Freddy asked.

Angel nodded.

" I think your dad didn't want that to happen,"

" Want what?"

" You to stop playing your violin. I think he wants you to continue. Don't blame yourself and give up something you love. Try and see the bright side instead of just taking a glance at it. Your dad really wants you to continue playing and you know that, right? He wants it more than you know. He doesn't want you to stop because of him," After Freddy said all those things, Angel thought about what he said for a long time. She felt like she made the bigest mistake of her life and only now that she realise it. She smiled at Freddy and hugged him tightly. Freddy had another big shock. Angel let him go and she started to blush. Her rosy cheeks were more pink than usual. "Sorry," she said, embarassed.

Freddy grinned. "It's fine,"

" Where's Zack? I thought he went over to your place," Angel asked.

" Oh, about that. He's still there playing the X-Box. He _oddered_ me to come here and tell you to go there. My mom invited you guys over for dinner. So, you don't have to cook," explained Freddy.

" Couldn't he just call my cellphone?" asked Angel.

" I had to come back and take some of my stuff that I forgoten here last night. So I figured if I just come here and tell you at the same time,"

" Oh, really? Great 'coz I hate to cook," Angel replied.

Freddy laughed.

* * *

_Dear, diary._

_Todayt was an o-kay day. There were ups—and of corse downs. Zack lost his temper infront of me. He was soo frustrated about the band- thing. I tried cheering him up at first but it didn't work. I tried again and it did, a lil'. Phew! Anyways, I was sooo damn bored today! The funny thing is I risked my life breaking into Zack's room to take his cd's! LOL! I think he should put a sign up on his door that says ' Pig Sty. No Entry' instead of just 'No Entry'. I don't think anyone would enter if he really did! The songs I heard were cool. I didn't care about the bad words. It's just a sign of anger in the songs. _

_Mom called today! I'm gonna do an AD on 'Chanel'! Can you belive it! 'Chanel'! I think I'm gonna jump of a tall building! I'm not happy 'bout it at all! I can't belive her. She likes to do this to me! UGH! I threw my phone into a fish bowl after I was done talking to her. The phone still works but I'm still not happy. I don't know how many times I've tried talking to her. I guess I need to try harder. Maybe I'm just too afraid to admit to her how much she changed my life because I don't want to break her heart. Since dad left, I've been putting up with all her plans for me and it's everything that I don't want. It's not that I don't appreciate what she does for me, it's just that I feel like I'm living a lie. I'm living a life that's not lead by me. It's the other way 'round! _

_Another thing diary. Freddy over heard my conversation with MOM! OMG! I was angry at first but I really don't know what got into me! I walked to him and cried on his shoulders! WHY WAS I SUCH A STUPID GIRL! Luckily he was sweet about it. I'm actually glad he over heard it. He even gave me advise! It's Freddy to the rescue—AGAIN! Can you belive it! A PUNK ROCKER like him gave me such a good advise! I really appreciate what he did. Made me feel better. I think I'm gonna start playing my violin again. I know dad wants me to. LOL! Freddy made me realise that! I talked to him about dad. I told him how much pain it brings when I play my violin because of the memories in the past and that's why I stopped. He told me those memories shouldn't be locked up inside of me. Happy memories should always be remembered because they put a smile on your face. He even said not to look at them as something that hurts but as something I would always cherish and be happy about. I myself can't belive what came out from his mouth! Oh, yea! I accidently hugged him after he gave me advise and telling me all those stuff! HOW STUPID COULD I GET! I feel embarassed and STUPID!I hope this is the last time I tell you that, diary! _

_Freddy's mom invited us over for dinner and I didn't have to cook! Lucky me! On the way to Freddy's house, I talked to him 'bout some of my 'other' problems. Like how home schooling sucks, having really bad friends, how I wasn't a shy and 'innocent' type of girl when my dad was around and how my mom never gave me the freedom I deserve. I just felt like telling him. I needed to let out all those feelings before I start doing 'crazy' things to myself. He listened and told me I should stand up for myself and speak my mind and he's right. I think I've let mom do what she likes with my life til I'm the one falling apart!_

_Zack was suspicious 'bout Freddy and I. He kept asking us what took us so long. Both of us didn't tell him what happened though. Anyways, Freddy's mom made a great meal! I love home cooked dishes. Freddy's dad is really funny like he is too. Both of 'em crack me up. Zack and I stayed there 'til it was like almost 11 something! We played video games after helping tidy up the kitchen. I beat the guys LOADS of times! I know they didn't let me win on purpose 'coz they kept asking 4 a rematch everytime I win! HAH! I have a new hobby now. Playing video game rox! LOL! My fave game is SSX 3 and this type of car racing game. It's sooo cool! Okay, that's all diary! I think this is quite enough! Nites!_

_Angelxxx_

* * *

**-Dat's it guys! Well, for this chapter only. Don't worry! More exciting things comin UP! Just pray it's comin soooooooon!**

**- I know I made spelling MISTAKES. I'm so sorry! **

**-LOVE YA PEEPS!**


End file.
